Last Chance for Hope
by Honkhonkiwillbonk
Summary: Hello. Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are in an INSANE ASYLUM. This is also referred to as ALICE SPRINGS since they don't want to make it seem like you are CRAZY. Of course, this doesn't change anything. You ARE crazy and NOTHING will change that. AU! R&R
1. Be JOHN EGBERT

Hello. Your name is **JOHN EGBERT**. You are in an **INSANE ASYLUM**. This is also referred to as **ALICE SPRINGS** since they don't want to make it seem like you are **CRAZY**. Of course, this doesn't change anything. You **ARE** crazy and **NOTHING** will change that. You have been here for almost **THREE YEARS**. Today will mark your **SIXTEENTH** birthday. As usual you got **NO LETTER** from your estranged **FATHER**, who stuck you in here after your third **SUICIDE ATTEMPT**. Yes, your **THIRD**. You were **HOPING** third time's the **CHARM**, but unfortunately for you it **FAILED**. You had only been knocked out for about **THREE MINUTES** before your father came in and found you. You are a **MISERABLE** excuse for a **LIFE**. Of course, the **DOCTORS** here would **NEVER** tell you that now would they?

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT**, and you **HATE YOURSELF**.

* * *

><p>"Hey John!" You turn from your seat at the window, looking now at the woman standing in your doorway. She was smiling pleasantly at you, the same fake smile that everyone here had. "John, Dr. Lalonde would like to speak with you now," She explained and you sigh, moving away from the window and sliding into your shoes, following the cheery woman into the hall, letting her lead you despite knowing where Lalonde's office was. You'd been there enough times. Going through the halls, you glanced around, watching some of the other patients around you.<p>

Karkat Vantas, in here for his temper. Word was last time he snapped, he had very well almost killed his girlfriend. You didn't bother him, he didn't bother you. Simple as that.

Gamzee Makara, only 15 and yet he had one of the worst cases of addiction. He had only been here three days, but that also meant he was without his pot, which seemed to calm him down from his regular anger that was shown now. He just walked around, shifting from whispering his words to shouting them.

Sollux Captor, split personalities. One's okay, easy to hang with. The other is really, really scary. You haven't had to deal with it, but it seems that he's almost killed someone at one point or another. That makes you a little nervous to be around him in the very least.

Tavros Nitram. You don't know why they would force him in here, but it seems that he, too, almost killed someone. He blames it on someone inside him, calling them 'Rufio'. You half believe him, since he just doesn't seem like the kind to intentionally hurt someone. He also talked to people that weren't there, and claimed he could talk to animals.

And finally, out of the people in the hallway this early, you saw your roommate, Dave Strider. He hadn't given you a clue as to why he was here or why he always wore those sunglasses. Or, even why he refused to wear anything other than turtle necks. He never spoke, opting instead for a white board and marker. You guessed he was mute, but when you asked him last time he had thrown the marker at you. You haven't asked since.

You were so distracted in your thoughts that you didn't notice that you had gotten to Doctor Lalonde's office yet. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, walking into the office and sitting down.

Rose Lalonde, the head doctor of this ward, was looking at you. She wasn't smiling that fake smile like the assistant had, no. Instead she was fixing you with a hard stare. You smiled innocently back at her.

"John, I would like to inform you that your short-term stay here must be changed to a long one." Your smile faltered.

"What? What do you mean?" You ask, staring hard at her. She looked saddened, sighing softly and sitting back into her chair.

"John, I hate to tell you this, but...Your father is dead." Okay, you were NOT expecting that. You find yourself choking up, looking at her through tears now. You didn't have any other family. You were only sixteen. You would have to stay now for two more years, at the very least. And even then they might not deem you fit to leave, which was a bit probability. Your hands start shaking, a sure giveaway that you're going to end up fainting.

"How...?" You fight for the words, trying to keep your voice even. You fail, though, and the tremors are highly noticeable.

"He was out with someone, and...Well, they were stabbed. We aren't too sure of anything else at the moment, but we'll be finding out more soon, hopefully, and we will inform you when we do." You barely nod, feeling like you're about to puke.

"O...okay..." You can't handle this. Your shoulders are shaking now, tears are falling down your face. You can hardly breathe anyways, and the floor is looking really inviting. You feel as if you were just stabbed in the chest.

"John, are you okay? John? John!" You can't reply to her. Your tongue feels thick, and you're now falling towards the ground. You don't try to stop the fall. Instead, the pain is welcomed. You close your eyes, letting the blackness swell over you. At least you can't feel the hurt now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Hello you guys! I've been planning this out for a while now, and I've decided that each chapter's gonna be a different character's POV. I haven't decided for sure who to write next, so any suggestions?**

**Also, might I add, the only reason why John didn't see any girls on his way to Rose is because the boys and girls are split into two separate halls. :3 R and R please! Flames are welcomed! :D**

**~honkhonkiwillbonk**


	2. Be DAVE STRIDER

Hello. Your name is **DAVE STRIDER**. You are stuck in this **INSANELY STUPID** place, called **ALICE SPRINGS**. Sure, it sounds a bit nice, but then again so did that **STUPID CHALLENGE**. You are nearing your **SIXTEENTH** birthday. You were sent here after your **BROTHER** found you on the **GROUND** of your **BATHROOM**. You were **BLEEDING** pretty badly and now you're **LUCKY** to be **ALIVE**. Thinking back on it, maybe you **DON'T WANT TO BE**. After all, you can** BARELY TALK** now and it **HURTS** to do it. So you just carry around your trusty **WHITE BOARD**. You wear your turtle neck sweaters **ALL THE TIME**, despite them being so **STUPID** and **UNCOOL**. You just don't want people to see the** UGLY SCAR** on your **NECK**.

Your name is **DAVE STRIDER**, and you **HATE** your **BROTHER**.

* * *

><p>The day had already started off bad. You had woken up to Kanaya, the cheery assistant to Doctor Lalonde, waiting for you. You then had a very deep conversation, mostly on Lalonde's behalf, about your feelings toward your brother. It wasn't that hard to keep in conversation. You had just written 'I HATE HIM' on your board and showed it to her numerous times. It didn't seem like she had gotten the message, so you had just stood up and walked angrily out of the room. And she had let you.<p>

So now you were walking around the hallways, waiting for one of the doctors to open up the music room so you could start working on your sick beats again. At least that was something you could keep doing, no matter how fucked up your voice was.

In fact, you were about to head down there to see if the room had been opened yet when you caught sight of your derpy roommate, John Egbert. You gave him a slight nod, continuing on your way and only sparing a glance at the others.

"Hey motherfucker." You turn at that raspy, soft whisper to find none other than Gamzee Makara next to you. The one person who probably hated you more than Karkat did. And Karkat hated the world. You simply nod to him, deciding not to use your board yet, since it might take him a bit to read the writing. Not that he was stupid, far from that, but all those years of pot had done some damage.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" No one in the hall flinches as Gamzee yells. You're all very used to it by now. You glance over to him, raising an eyebrow and motioning with your hands. He nods, his weird clown makeup quirking into a grin. "Oh really bro? YOU THINK I CAN TAG ALONG?" You shrug, kind of hoping that he chooses not to. Then again, you can't exactly force him to stay.

"Uh, h-hey Gamzee, Dave." You glance over and down to see Tavros had rolled up next to you two. You nod to him, mouth quirking into a slight smile.

"Hey motherfucking Tavbro." You know immediately that Gamzee won't start yelling words again. He almost never did around Tavros. You decide to leave the two lovebirds alone and quicken your pace. You glance back as you turn the hallway and they don't seem to notice you're gone. In fact, Tavros is even letting Gamzee start to guide his chair, something he barely let anyone do. How adorable.

You're relieved to see the music room's door wide open, and when you enter you're not surprised to see your friend Jade Harley already in there, the guitar she always used in her grip. You wave a hello to her and she waves eagerly back, taking a glance at your board and frowning a bit, green eyes softening.

"Hard day so far?" She asked and you find yourself nodding, erasing the board and very much hoping that Gamzee or Tavros hadn't seen that.

'Yeah. Rose decided to talk 'bout the big brother again.' You write carefully, showing it to Jade and having her nod a bit once she finished reading it.

"Oh. That sucks. I hope you know that you won't have to worry about him much longer." She smiles a bit, looking at something distantly and you find yourself reminded of why she's here.

Jade claimed she could see the future. She said that it happened while she was asleep, where she was on this amazing planet and could see what was going to happen in the clouds. It was okay most of the time, but on some days she wouldn't show up anywhere, and you'd find out that she had a breakdown because of something she saw. At least today wasn't one of those days.

Jade's still staring off about five minutes later and you move over to your small area, one practically no one touched. Everyone except for that douchebag clown-freak of course. Who else would have done their best to fuck up your one place you can easily relax? Because, you were pretty sure the whole place wasn't covered in purple paint last time you were there. You narrow your eyes and turn just in time to see the smug face of Gamzee Makara casually making his way past the door to the art room.

Your grip on the whiteboard tightens until you see the panicked face of Feferi Peixes, a mutual friend with Jade, looking at you from the door to the room.

"Dave! Doctor Lalonde and Miss Maryam are looking for you. John fainted!" She looks like she may cry, but you don't really care. You're already halfway out the door before she can say anything else. If it had been anyone else, you would not have cared this much.

But then again, John was your dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Thanks to fujikawaii10346 for the review! :3 Don't forget to read and review, please! :3 Flames are welcomed! :D**


	3. Be FEFERI PEIXES

Hello. Your name is **FEFERI PEIXES**. You are nearing your **EIGHTEENTH **birthday. You don't know **WHY **you're even **HERE**. It's so silly! After all, the **ONLY **thing **WRONG **with you is the fact that you **TEND TO LOSE YOUR PATIENCE**. It's not even your **FAULT **the person was **NEARLY MAIMED**. They made you a bit **MAD **and you had a **KNIFE**. You tend not to think about stuff like **THAT**, because you **KNOW **you're mean to be a **PRINCESS **or an **EMPRESS**. After all, you're the **BEST **of the **BEST**. You came from a **NICE **and **WEALTHY **family. But you just **KNOW **that you're **MORE SPECIAL **than **ANYONE **there. After all, who can **HATE A PRINCESS**? Okay, a princess with a **TEMPER**, you admit.

Your name is** FEFERI PEIXES**, and **EVERYONE LOVES YOU**.

* * *

><p>You don't really like it here. The only fun things to do are boring since there are doctors watching over you all the time. Heh, you are a princess, huh? After all, no sensible king would let his little empress wander about without an escort, right? You smile, half wishing to go back to that dream you just woke up from (You were sure you were going to meet your prince charming this time!) but then you realize that's not the best course of action because you really don't want to have to have one of those doctors wake you up for breakfast, since most of them didn't know how to treat a princess right.<p>

You stood up slowly, changing into your regular clothes quickly before your roommate Jade woke up. You don't want a repeat of what happened last time she woke up mid-shirt removal. That just got so embarrassing, you find yourself blushing at the thought of it. Hehe, oops. You're sitting on your bed now, brushing your long hair when you hear movement next to you and glance over, eyes brightening.

"Goood morning sleepy head!" You giggle, watching as Jade looks over at you, slightly irritated for loud noises so early but breaking into a smile.

"Morning Fef," She yawns back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and searching for her glasses. You spot them on the floor and grab them, holding them out to her. She smiled and takes them, setting them on her face and pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. "Have they come around yet?" Obviously Jade was referring to the nurses that went around informing the patients who had sessions that day. You shake your head, peering carefully at roommate.

"Jade? Did you have another dream?" You ask quietly, worry in your voice as Jade hesitated to answer you.

"...Yeah...I did." She teared up a bit. You frown and immediately go to her bed, pulling her into a hug and ignoring the stains that would probably be on your shirt now, since she was almost full-out sobbing.

"You can tell me about it if it helps..." You say. You'd listen to anything for her. She shakes her head though and after a few minutes her sobs turn to hiccups, and then she's wiping the rest of the tears away and smiling.

"Sorry I did that. That was kinda lame of me, huh?" she asks you and you shrug, since you didn't mind it.

"No, it's fine!" You assure her as you stand up, turning your back on her to change into a clean shirt. "We all need to look after each other here, right?" You say as she nods.

"Yeah...hehe, I think I'll go to the music room today." You turned at this, smiling excitedly. It had been a while since Jade had been in there. She'd love it!

"Who knows? Maybe you'll see Dave there!" You tease. You know she likes him a little bit because she blushes lightly and stands to get dressed. You tell her you're going to go see who else is up and leave, noticing that no one else is really out. The door to Vriska's room is open, although she is not there, which gave you the idea she had a session. You walk past her door to a small and relaxed area. There were comfy chairs and books scattered around along with a TV that was currently off. Your attention, however, was focused mainly on the large fishtank taking up most of one wall of the room. You go over, watching the cuttlefish with a large grin. You loved doing this, since it calmed you down. You became aware of a rustling behind you and turned to see one of the nurses.

"Oh! Hello Mister Ampora." His name's Eridan, but you don't want to be rude to him right now. Besides, you two were actually pretty good friends! He was only four years older than you, and you got along quite well. In fact, if it wasn't for Jade, you would have said that he was your best friend! He flashed you a grin and seems to be reaching for the door. You frown. That wasn't supposed to be closed unless it was light's out. In fact-

All of a sudden he stopped, muttering a quick 'Good morning Feferi,' before Kanaya ran through the door frame, seemingly frantic.

"Miss Peixes! Do you have any idea where Dave is?" she asks you and you nod, eyes wide. What was wrong? "Tell him that he needs to get back to his room. Now. John's fainted." You nod, nimbly pushing past the two of them to get out. You swear you could have felt Eridan's hand on your waist before you slipped out the door, but that was probably because you were squeezing by him. Right?

The thought fell from your mind as you reached the music room. "Dave! Doctor Lalonde and Miss Maryam are looking for you! John fainted!" You're extremely upset, nearly crying but then Dave is past you and already turning the corner. Gamzee and Tavros had stopped and were looking back, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey, Feferi, what wath that about?" You turned your head to see Sollux Captor walking up, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Jo-" You stop yourself, not thinking that the doctors and nurses would want word of John's fainting out yet. "It was, uh...Doctor Lalonde needed Dave." You look down, hoping he'll believe you. You hated lying to him, you really did! But he seemed to have believed.

"Okay, I thee." You smile, looking greatfully at him. "Hey, Fef, wanna go look at the fith?" Your eyes light up. Sure, you're really worried about John and Dave, but then again, the fish would cheer you up! And you kind of liked Sollux...

"Shore! I mean, sure!" You smile and giggle. He smiles back and you two walk together back to the room, back to the fishes and the cuttlefish.

But you were sure of something when you walked by Eridan in the hallways.

You were positive that he was glaring at Sollux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry this took a few days, I got a bit distracted with school and such ^^; I think I might start doing a special little thing for the 25th Review, and then the 50th and so on! :D R&R! :3**


	4. Be JADE HARLEY

Hello! Your name is **JADE HARLEY**, and you **AREN'T **crazy! Well, okay, maybe a **LITTLE BIT**, but isn't **EVERYONE**? You're nearing your **SIXTEENTH **birthday. You've been here for about **HALF A YEAR**, nothing big compared to some of the others who've been stuck here for **YEARS**. Including your friend **JOHN EGBERT**. In fact, you had something **VERY, VERY IMPORTANT **to tell him. However, you keep **FORGETTING**. In fact, that's a** PROBLEM OF YOURS**. Your **MEMORY**, that is. You also have **PREMONITIONS **in your sleep. They're mostly just** SMALL THINGS **like some** RANDOM FLIT OF SOMEONE'S LIFE**. However, they've been getting **PROGRESSIVELY WORSE**. In fact, you've been getting **REALLY BAD DREAMS** and **PREMONITIONS **that leave you **A SHUDDERING MESS**. You need to learn how to **CONTROL THEM**.

Your name is** JADE HARLEY **and you **HATE **the **DREAMS**.

* * *

><p>You're dimly aware that this is just a dream. In fact, you find yourself reminding over and over again that this is JUST A DREAM. But it's hard now. It's really hard after a month solid of these kinds of dreams. In fact, you're lucky that you haven't broken down yet so far. You usually have one every month, but its been a while since it's happened. Was that a good sign? You hope, especially since what's happening now. You can't open your eyes, can't move. You can only watch fearfully as a tall man with blond hair and anime-style shades heads down an alley, head down and a hat on it. What he probably can't see, but you most certainly can, is that someone is following him. <em>Following him down an alley.<em> You figured this could just be some weird prostitution thing, but when you see the glint of a knife your heart almost stops. You know this man. You friend Dave had mentioned him enough.

His name was Dirk Strider.

And you just watched him die. While you had been thinking and hadn't been focusing on the premonition. Now there was a knife in his chest, and a slim body was running away from it quickly. Blood was pooling around the body now, and you felt like throwing up. That wasn't good. You hated the death premonitions for that very reason. Part of your mind recognized that you needed to tell John something VERY IMPORTANT, but that flew away as you continued to attempt to wake up. And when you finally did, you decided not to tell your roommate, Feferi Peixes, about the dream. You didn't want to scare her any. So when you noticed her up, you proceeded to HAVE A CONVERSATION YOU'VE ALREADY HAD, which ended with her leaving the room.

And you were trying to forget about the dream. Anything to forget about it. But you just couldn't. Not until you were able to tell someone at least something relatively like it. This you knew, since you had dealt with it many times before. You stand up with a soft sigh, getting changed and going to the music room.

Now you had you guitar in your hand, smiling to yourself. It had been a while since you were in here, and you liked it. It was calming. You hadn't been in here for a while, and you were just getting used to the feel of the guitar in your hands when Dave himself walked into the room. You look up at him, smiling before proceeding to have another conversation already had.

Now you were left in an empty room, very much troubled by your sudden realization of what you needed to tell John. You barely had time to set your guitar down before you were struck with the horrible memory.

_A middle-aged man was walking down the street. He was holding hands with a very pretty woman who seemed to be a bit older than he. They were heading for the man's house, and only a few minutes later they were seated at a table in the backyard. It was something very romantic, and they seemed happy. But then, everything went wrong._

_A man appeared almost out of no where, moving in to attack before the man was even aware of the intruder. Several stabs later and the murderer was running away. You knew who he was, with all the wanted posters up and news on the TV you had seen._

_His name was Jack Noir, a notorious serial killer._

Your body starts shaking and you know you're about to start freaking out. Soon enough the small fits of yelling are escaping your mouth, and then you're full-out screaming, tears running down your face as you yank uselessly at your hair. You're aware of someone running to the room, and a gravelly voice yelling.

"Shit! Someone get a god damn doctor! Harley's freaking out! What the hell, hurry up you douche nuggets!"

As you start hyperventilating and feeling faint, you very much hope that after this, you won't have to remember the premonition. You never want to remember them.

You turn to face the voice, feeling your energy draining out of you. How is it that he always manages to find you when you're pissed off? Or having a breakdown. You muster the strength not to yell or curse at him, and instead try to take a kinder route.

"Shut the fuck up, Vantas." Whoops. Seems like there's not really a kinder route for you at the moment. Not that anyone could blame you, really. At least, blame you at the moment. Everyone knew not to mess with you then. Everyone but Karkat, who was continuing to glare at you.

"Seriously Harley? Just calm your ass down so that you don't have to go back to the damned isolation." Wait. Did he just show some sort of pity for you? Looking back to his scowling face you decide no, it was all just in your head.

What isn't nowadays?

* * *

><p>AN:: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! School, soccer, and hanging out with my girlfriend have been preoccupying. ^^; Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :D Don't forget to R&R! :33


End file.
